1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a bird feeder for supporting birdseed and permitting rain water to filter through the birdseed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feeding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, feeding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art feeding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,181; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,380; U.S. Pat. No. D,330,272; U.S. Pat. No. D,328,655; and U.S. Pat. No. D,288,013.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a bird feeder for supporting birdseed and permitting rain water to filter therethrough which includes a support assembly for piercing and engaging a ground surface, and a filtering assembly coupled to an upper distal end of the support assembly for supporting the birdseed for consumption by a bird, wherein the filtering assembly includes a mesh support screen which permits draining of rain water from the seed.
In these respects, the bird feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting birdseed for consumption by bird.